


Diaspora

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/F, Side YumiKuri, mikannie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman likes to think that she's a model student and an overall model person, suited well for the strict, unrelenting environment of her undersea home, Diaspora. But Diaspora's stiffing rules get under her skin, especially when she and Annie start dating. The rules are simple: dating in any form is strictly prohibited. Any breaking of the rules result in instant execution. But Mikasa's young and in love, and when she accidentally hears a secret that she should not know, Mikasa discovers that perhaps being ejected into the dark sea, left for dead, is not the worst thing that can happen to her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this has been waiting in my documents for such a long time. Might as well post it and actually continue writing it

The room was dark. Overhead, a large image made entirely of light splayed against the clean white wall. Nearby a teacher spoke, hand swiping over the image to produce a next one, and then the next.

“As you can see, here we have a detailed diagram of the weapons used in the early 2000s, which eventually led to the weapons used in World War III,” the teacher explained. “They are quite primitive compared to our weaponry now, but were enough then to warrant worldwide panic. When the war began, the populace all fled to previously constructed cities underneath the earth and sea.” A new image appeared, that of a crowd of people, dressed so differently and weird, crowding around the entrance to what was their only salvation.

Sitting in the front, Mikasa Ackerman sighed. She knew it all—the history, the past of her people. It wasn’t a pretty story. Not something to be proud of. The way their teacher spoke of it, of their city, made her stomach churn. It was as if she believed everything hadn’t happened because of the pride and ego of men.

“Here we have Diaspora, the city you all know and love. Our city was the largest constructed out of all five cities, and was able to house the most people—ten thousand. Unfortunately, space became scarce and our first leader had to make the hard decision of shutting the doors and leaving the rest to the war. It was not a light decision, and even today we honour the sacrifice of those that had fallen so that we may survive.”

Mikasa leaned her elbow on the polished, white desk, cheek pressing to her palm. In her other hand she flawlessly twirled a pencil, and then she decided to cease the action and instead doodle on her open notebook. She was supposed to be taking notes, but she already knew all about the war and all that took place afterwards.

History was a subject that, while mandatory, she enjoyed. But Mikasa had read many, many books on the topic of their fallen land, the drastic war that stole them of it and the people that had all died. She had been dreading this chapter in their syllabus since the year had begun, but was in no position to object—as if her parents would let her, anyway. They were already under pressure, thanks to the fact that her father was only a fisherman. People like him, in such a low position, were looked down upon.

All children were forced to gain an education, whether their parents could pay or not. It was of paramount importance for their civilisation’s young to learn how to use their intelligence.

Mikasa drew a small cartoon of herself and another girl arguing. The girl had lighter hair, blue eyes and a large nose. She was currently yelling, and Mikasa smiled down at the drawn picture.

“Ackerman, could you please name every single one of Diaspora’s leaders, their date of their inauguration and death, since you seem so sure that you don’t need to concentrate?”

Mikasa didn’t glance up from her doodle. “Helen Zille, inaugurated in 2020 at 63, died in 2029 at 72. Desmond Zille, grandson to Helen Zille, inaugurated in 2029 at 30 and died in 2069 at 70. Samantha van Wyk, inaugurated in 2069 at 31, died in 2116 at 78, and lastly Rod Reiss, inaugurated in 2116 at 45, still currently in power.”

Collectively the class sighed, having expected Mikasa’s answer being verbatim to the textbook. Apparently the teacher hadn’t, and she lost her bearings in surprise. She cleared her throat to recover, and then nodded once and continued with the lesson. At least she knew not to worry about Mikasa’s studies.

As the lesson continued, explanations of Diaspora’s inner workings and the politics of the last 100 years flew right over Mikasa’s head, something else plonked right into the back of it. Mikasa knew what it was, and bent down to retrieve a balled up paper at her booted foot.

 _“Great going, braniac,”_ the letter read in handwriting that managed to be neat and scrawny at the same time. It belonged to only one person—Annie Leonhardt.

Mikasa grinned and chewed on the end of her pencil for a moment, and then she leaned forward to neatly write a reply.

 _“Don’t sound so jealous,”_ she wrote, and then balled and threw the paper back over her shoulder, not needing to look to know that it had landed properly three desks back, two desks right.

It took longer for a reply, and when the paper bounced off of Mikasa’s shoulder and onto her desk, she took a glance backwards and met icy blue eyes. She managed a grin, and then spread the paper out once she turned forward again.

_“Oh, funny. So funny. So what are you doing after class?”_

_“Dinner with Eren and Armin, why?”_

The paper returned a minute later. _“Oh. Could Mina and I join you?”_

When Mikasa replied with a _“sure, of course,”_ she turned to watch Annie’s face. Annie sent her an eye roll, but smiled after reading the note. She nodded once, and then stuffed her fist into her pocket, paper crumbled within.

“Now, in 2120 we rely solely on our ability to extract oxygen from the surrounding sea. Air is processed throughout Diaspora to all parts of the city. Since the Surface has no breathable air, and has been destroyed by nuclear waste and radiation, it is not possible to collect oxygen from there. Our scientists are, however, working none stop to figure out how to fix the Surface, so that we may one day walk on land like our forefathers did.”

Pale light washed into the room and the projector switched off, signalling that the lesson was over, and class had ended.

“Please rest well. We will have a test tomorrow, to ensure that you all have concentrated and absorbed the needed knowledge to pass this class. Stay safe, and heed the law.”

‘Stay safe and heed the law’. Mikasa rolled her eyes at the common saying. All the adults said it, and she wondered why they all did. Was it instilled in them? She hoped that she wouldn’t be like that one day—subservient and desperate for institutional law.

Mikasa left class, notebook pressed to her side. She felt Annie’s presence seconds before she joined her, and smiled when she felt a touch to her wrist.

“You really sound like a smartass,” Annie commented.

Mikasa ignored the comment. “How did you sleep last night?”

Annie sighed. “Fine.”

They fell into comfortable silence as they walked down the long hall towards the staircase. Some students greeted Mikasa when they passed by, but some were intimidated by Annie as they did.

Diaspora consisted of 50 levels with 100 different sections, all divided into different specialities—education, politics, residential housing, medical, engineering, science, bio-farming and air filtration.

They were headed down to the residential area, where a large hall had been constructed so that students, of all ages, could eat when not in class. Schedules were always full—wake up, breakfast, class, lunch, class, dinner and then bed afterwards. Everyone hardly had time to do anything together or for themselves, and were expected to bath or shower in the limited time after waking or before heading to sleep. However, many teens took the opportunity after lights-out to sneak into each other’s rooms to hang out—Mikasa being one of those.

Eren had already claimed a table when they made it to the food hall, and he waved over frantically when he noticed Mikasa. She waved back once and allowed Armin to calm him down while she and Annie went over to the food vendor. Its entire surface was scattered with buttons covered in pictures and labels of its specific meal—nothing was freshly cooked.

Mikasa chose a simple cup of noodles, while Annie stabbed the button for ‘macaroni and cheese’ with her thumb. It took a minute, and then the selected meals slid down where it was to be collected—microwave heated.

“Noodles again?” Annie asked.

Mikasa shrugged. “It’s simple. Besides, it tastes less like paper than most of the food here does.”

They took their containers to Eren and Armin and seated themselves opposite them. Eren grinned broadly, mouth full of the chicken and mayo sandwich he had selected—artificially produced, of course. Armin had something more daring—stew.

“Mikasa, you really need to eat more than noodles. Our diet requires a full range of various foods to keep the body strong.”

Eren chuckled and slapped Armin on the back. “Come on Armin, loosen up.”

“I just like noodles,” Mikasa supplied, feeling like her favourite meal was being attacked. Annie laughed at her. “What?”

“Nothing.” Annie peeled the lid off of her container and then popped the plastic fork out from the side. Slowly she stabbed at the heated cheese, wondering not for the first time what real food tasted like.

“Enjoying dinner without me?” Mina Carolina said, sitting down beside Annie and bumping shoulders with her. “I’m hurt.”

“We hang out every dinner,” Annie explained. “I meant to invite you, though.”

Mina waved her hand and laughed. Her meal was already opened and half eaten, and she delicately put a new forkful of rice into her mouth. After chewing with purpose, she swallowed and then tabbed a finger against the metal table. “So who’s gonna bet with me that Mikasa will ace tomorrow’s test?”

Eren yelled and slammed his fist against the table. “Hell fucking yeah she will!”

“Eren, calm down,” Mikasa ordered, pointing her plastic fork at him. “You’ll choke again.”

Eren took it as a challenge and lifted his plastic utensil to knock Mikasa’s away. “Oh yeah? Make me!” He laughed loudly, disturbing the others around them.

This time Armin was the one to negotiate with him. He put a hand on Eren’s shoulder, face amused but concerned. “Eren, you’re being too loud. You will be sent to Erwin again for disruptive behaviour, and your father will not be happy about that.”

Eren deflated and angrily stabbed at his sandwich. “It’s unfair that we have these stupid laws about being _loud._ Like, who the hell even thought of that?”

“Leader Desmond did,” Mikasa answered him. “Because we can’t afford to have people yelling all around Diaspora. We need to focus on our studies, and our parents on their work.” Even though she could see the sense in it, Mikasa couldn’t help but feel like Eren was right—the laws were constricting, and to have them as actual laws was trying.

“You don’t want to be ejected,” Annie warned.

Ejected—Diaspora’s only form of punishment. Offenders were disposed of instead of put away in a cell in order for them to correct their behaviour. All around the undersea city there were tiny spherical compartments called Pods, and once you went to the Pods, you would never come back. Though the population was at a comfortable level, it was easier to simply dispose of those that would disrupt the peace, giving those deserving more space and opportunity.

It was a terrible system, but one that no one could speak against or they would be ejected too.

At the mention of being ejected Eren grew quiet, but his expression turned fierce. All at the table knew that look, and they knew that it usually led to Eren not eating for days because he was too upset and filled with a desire to fight against the corrupt power. Armin knew that look too well, as did Mikasa, and the both of them touched his shoulder.

“Please,” Mikasa said.

“Don’t,” Armin finished.

The group fell silent and tense, waiting for Eren to have a sudden outburst if he felt upset enough. But he didn’t get the chance to, because two other students suddenly joined their table, laughing and joking with one another as they did. Sasha Braus and Connie Springer grew silent when they noticed the tense atmosphere.

“Yo, who got ejected?” Connie enquired.

“No one, Connie,” Armin responded. “Eren is just mad again.”

“What do you have to be mad about?” Sasha asked, mouth full with mashed potatoes. She shovelled more onto her fork, and then flicked them at Connie, nearly choking due to her laughter when the food smacked against the centre of his forehead.

Connie yelled and scraped the food off of his face to toss it back at Sasha, who snorted in amusement and swallowed what was in her mouth.

Eren watched them, and then he sighed and shook his head. “I don’t feel so hungry anymore.”

“Oh! Can I have it?” Sasha was already pulling his meal towards her.

“Sure,” Eren acquiesced. He gave the group a solemn nod and then stood, heading for his shared room with Armin.

“Eren!” Mikasa exclaimed, standing and preparing to head after him. Armin stopped her.

“I’ll speak to him, don’t worry about it.” He smiled reassuringly and then reached over to give Mikasa’s hand a squeeze. “Enjoy your dinner, everyone! See you at class tomorrow.” He left after Eren, calling for him and running.

Mikasa dropped back down and sighed. “Eren never learns.”

“And you never know how to let that boy grow up on his own.”

Mikasa turned to Annie. “I just care about him. Is it wrong to care?”

Annie narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to respond, but once more they were interrupted by a sudden food fight breaking out beside them. Connie was already under the desk, and Sasha disappeared after him.

“I’m amazed that those two haven’t been ejected yet,” Mina commented, finding that the tension had dwindled enough to allow a joke.

Annie and Mikasa snorted at the same time. “You can say that again,” they said in union. The couple paused, shared a look, and then smiled.

“Attention,” the intercom crackled, “ten minutes remain until dinner hour is over. Please complete your meals and return to your quarters. Stay safe and heed the law,” It was the usual nasally voice, and all in the food hall cringed at the sound. Many students left for their rooms immediately, but some were being more rebellious and waiting until the last minute.

“We should probably go then,” Annie said.

Mikasa nodded and finished her noodles quickly. Annie left her meal half eaten, and Mina had already finished earlier. She bid them farewell and headed off on her own, leaving Mikasa and Annie alone at the table with Sasha and Connie, who were both desperately cleaning the food from the floor and the table.

“Come on Connie, if they find out that we did this we’ll be ejected!” Sasha exclaimed, face flushed in terror.

Connie swallowed loudly enough for them to hear and nodded. He scooped a large handful of cold mashed potatoes and dumped it into his empty food container. “I know!”

Mikasa and Annie rolled their eyes at them, and then left together for their room. Along the way they passed by people they knew, but most had already retired for the night. Their room sat in the fourty-second floor, and the trek up towards it was long and silent. They did not hold hands, even though the stairwell was empty, and even though they wanted to. However, when they reached their room and closed the door, Mikasa leaned in to give Annie a quick hug.

“I missed you,” Mikasa breathed after pulling away.

Annie grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the far corner of the room, behind her bed. She caught her gaze, smiling. “Me too,” she said. Without warning she leaned in for a kiss and gasped lightly when Mikasa pulled her in for a fierce hug and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, they were panting.

“We should go to sleep,” Mikasa suggested.

Annie nodded but her actions spoke otherwise. She slipped her hands underneath Mikasa’s shirt, fingers dragging along her smooth, pale skin. “It’s been a while,” she husked.

Mikasa’s eyes darkened but she sucked in a deep breath, held it while her eyes shut, and counted to ten. “We can’t.”

Annie paused her actions, lips pressed together firmly. “You’re right.” Her hands lowered, but hovered as if she wanted to touch Mikasa again. “Can I have one last kiss though?”

Mikasa smiled and happily acquiesced. She pulled Annie against her, ran her hand through Annie’s silky blonde hair and kissed her with enough passion to sate her desire for now and promise to properly take care of it when an opportunity to do so presented itself. Afterwards she pressed a kiss to Annie’s forehead, intertwined their fingers and gave her hands a squeeze.

“I’ll find a better blind spot,” she promised.

Annie sighed and leaned into her. “You say that every time.”

“And I mean it. It’s just difficult, with how little time we get to be on our own. I never have time to look without appearing suspicious.”

Annie pulled away and managed a smile. “Thank you for trying. I’m tired, so I think I’ll go to sleep now.” She kissed Mikasa one last time, and then pulled away to change into her pyjamas.

Mikasa did the same, and the both of them went to sleep with an uncomfortable heat over their bodies and the ignorance of what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for sex scene. it's a short chapter, but next chap should be a lot longer! Had a lot on my plate this week

As everyone had expected, Mikasa aced the test with ease. Everyone thought she was a Brainiac, but actually she just had a really good memory and enough contempt aimed towards their government that it was easy to remember what had led to them living in an underground city.

After the test ended, they were given a rare day off. It was only really an hour that they had to themselves before dinner hour would start, but still, it was something. Of course Mikasa decided to take complete advantage of her good fortune. She walked up to Annie once they’d left class and tugged on her sleeve.

“Come with me,” she told her.

Annie nodded and followed her without question. They descended the stairs to some of the much lower levels, where people usually didn’t mill about without a good reason. There was still surveillance, but it was less intense here than on the upper levels. Down here was storage, construction, etc. Annie probably knew why they were here.

It got a lot colder the farther down they went, but Mikasa’s blood felt warm, especially with Annie’s hand in hers, and she knew that once they reached their destination the cold would be the last thing on either of their minds.

“Here,” Mikasa whispered, pulling Annie into an empty room with no door but an archway. It was a storage room for Diaspora’s fishing equipment, and it was rarely occupied during this time of the day. It was pitch black as well, so even if someone walked in, by the time they switched the light on Annie and Mikasa could quickly run from the room.

Mikasa lightly pushed Annie up against the wall right beside the archway. She could hear Annie’s soft breaths. It was definitely cold here, enough to turn their breaths foggy, and it smelt strongly of the sea, salty and moist. But Mikasa had gone too long without Annie’s touch. She pressed her body to Annie’s and kissed her soundly on the lips. Annie’s breath hitched.

“You really want me to come with you, huh?” Annie mumbled against her lips.

Mikasa pulled away to press her face against Annie’s throat and laugh softly. “I’d prefer it if you come first,” she breathed against her skin. Before Annie had time to respond with something witty or crude, Mikasa pressed a purposeful kiss against the side of her neck. Annie didn’t speak again and only released a soft breath of a moan. Her neck was her weak spot.

Mikasa continued kissing and biting lightly, enjoying every little breath and every moan that dropped from Annie’s lips. She slid her hand into her pants then, past her underwear and slid her fingers through the hot wetness she found there. This time Mikasa was the one that moaned.

“You’re so wet,” she groaned.

“Why do you act surprised?” Annie shot back.

Mikasa merely smiled and shook her head. She slid her lips up along Annie’s neck to her ear. “I’m going to fuck you slowly, Annie,” she husked into her ear. Annie shuddered. “And then fast and hard, until you’re coming hard around me and so close to screaming my name.”

She pulled away to see Annie’s eyes. There was a fiery, burning heat in them. Mikasa knew that if she didn’t make good on this promise, there would be hell to pay. “You’re all talk,” Annie breathed. “Let’s see if you’re all bite, too.”

God, Annie could fire her up with nothing but a glance. Mikasa kissed her fiercely then, sliding her tongue into Annie’s mouth just as she pushed inside of her with two fingers. Like she knew, Annie enjoyed the burn that came with initial penetration. She lifted Annie with her free hand and allowed Annie to wrap her legs around her waist. With that, she was all set. Mikasa pulled away from the kiss and bit down on Annie’s shoulder, hard. Annie’s mouth rested right against her ear, so every time she thrust back in, making sure to curl her fingers and slide against her front wall, Annie moaned. They were soft, needy sounds, and they made Mikasa absolutely horny.

She focused on nothing but the feel of Annie hot and wet around her fingers, throbbing and quivering and pulling her back in. She wished she had started with her mouth, though. She missed the taste of Annie on her tongue, the burn of her heat on her lips. But this would do. This would sate her until the next time they could sneak away.

Annie clutched her body tightly, her moans getting higher and higher until she in turn bit down on Mikasa’s shoulder to prevent herself from making any louder noises—she was actually pretty loud, but they had no choice but to be careful and quiet.

“Are you close?” Mikasa breathed out. She doubled her efforts and started thrusting harder, making Annie’s body jerk

“So close,” Annie breathed around a moan.

Heat washed over Mikasa’s body. This… this was what she lived for. Have Annie around her body, being buried inside of her, pleasuring her until she could barely speak. If there was ever a reason to feel grateful that she was alive in this strange world, this was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the alternative synopsis for this fic can be Mikasa just wants pussy, gets sent to execution instead lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back after millions of years with a short chapter

There was an uncomfortable sticky heat between Mikasa’s legs, but there was nothing they could do about it. She brought Annie to a shattering orgasm, one that had Annie biting down so hard she drew blood. Annie’s body trembled and her inner walls clenched tightly around Mikasa’s fingers. She continued thrusting, going slower and slower until she sensed that Annie needed her to stop. She did, pressing kisses to the side of Annie’s face.

“Feel better?”

Annie groaned softly but deeply. “I don’t think I can walk.”

Mikasa helped her down onto her feet, and she definitely was unbalanced. Mikasa smirked, but schooled her expression when Annie looked up at her. She didn’t need to fire Annie up again, because they’d already taken too long and they needed to head to dinner.

“We should go,” Mikasa told her softly. She licked her fingers clean. Annie watched her, brows knitted together.

“Why do you do that and expect me to walk away without getting a turn?”

Mikasa lifted a brow. “Find a good blind spot and you can do whatever you want to me. But for now we need to head back or we’ll be late.”

Annie’s eyes were absolute fire. She bit down on her lip, considering, but must have decided that Mikasa was right. She stepped forward and leaned up for a long, lingering kiss. Mikasa slid her tongue against Annie’s and cursed the fact that she wouldn’t be getting an orgasm anytime soon.

“God,” Annie breathed, licking her lips when they pulled apart. “You make me so weak.”

Mikasa brushed a lock of hair from Annie’s face. “And you are my strength.”

Annie rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “I love—”

“Sir, we must let them know!”

The voice bounced down the hallway, silencing Annie’s words. Mikasa and Annie immediately pressed their bodies against the wall, hearts thudding.

“I know,” a second voice announced. Mikasa furrowed her brows, recognizing it as Erwin, Rod’s second in charge. He was basically their head of military. He enforced all of the rules and he personally oversaw every single ejection. “But let me take care of this on my own, first. If the deserters attack again, we will be ready.”

“But sir, with all due respect, we need to annihilate these people while we can. Before they successfully bomb a section of Diaspora. What will we tell the people?”

Footsteps paused right beside the open archway. Mikasa inched closer, heart thundering. Annie grabbed hold of her hand and tried to tug her back, but Mikasa resisted. What were they talking about?

“What we always tell them, Simon,” Erwin said. “That a radical Diasporan had a breakdown and set off a bomb.”

“But, sir—”

“I am your commander, Simon. Remember that.”

Simon was silent for a while. Neither man moved. Mikasa inched even closer until she could peek around the corner. As she had guessed it was Erwin, and in front of him was a shorter man with scruffy brown hair and hair on his chin. He looked like he’d barely slept. In fact, his clothes looked extremely unwashed. Mikasa had never seen something look so… dirty, and earthy. Every outfit in Diaspora was made of the same material and usually the same style and colour—white, black and blue. This man was wearing clothes that were tatters sewn together.

“The landers, sir, they are building up to something big.”

Erwin’s expression didn’t changed. That mean the probably knew. “We have this under control.” He pushed past Simon and started walking down the hallway. “Get yourself cleaned up and reissued with your uniform. Let no one see you wandering around in that outfit. You stick out like a lander.” He paused and turned, smirking darkly. “Though none of the people would even realize that you’re wearing an outfit from above.”

Simon looked down and nodded. He stormed off. Mikasa’s heart was beating so hard she could barely breathe. She stared at Erwin, watched him stare after Simon. His expression was intense. Mikasa sucked in a short breath. Erwin’s eyes darted to her. Mikasa froze.

There was no way he could see her. She was completely in the dark, but he was looking right at her. He didn’t seem disturbed, only pressed his lips together and then walked off. When he disappeared around the corner, Mikasa allowed herself to breathe in deeply.

“Holy shit,” Mikasa gasped out. She ran a hand over her face, feeling sweat on her skin.

“Mikasa, what did we just hear?” Annie pressed against her side. The both of them were trembling.

“I’m really not sure.”

“They said landers. An outfit from above. What did he mean?”

Mikasa shrugged. “Simon was wearing clothes I’ve never seen before. He looked dirty.”

“Dirty?”

“Yeah, like…” She swallowed. “Like he came back from the land.”

Mikasa couldn’t see her face but Annie’s shock was palpable. “That can’t be true.”

Mikasa inhaled through her nose. They needed to calm down, to clear their heads. First though they needed to rush to dinner, in case Erwin decided to come back and investigate this room. “Whatever that was,” Mikasa said, taking Annie’s hand and pulling her into the light. “I’m pretty sure we will get ejected for it.”

Annie audibly swallowed. “Then we don’t get caught.”

Mikasa nodded. “Yeah, don’t get caught.”

But that, of course, was much easier said than done. And when Erwin called her to his office the next day, Mikasa knew that something was very, very wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my new Mikannie blog at danilovesmikannie on tumblr!
> 
> so Mikannie week basically reminded me that this pairing is so damn good. So I made a sideblog for it, where I'll reblog lots of Mikannie, post about Mikannia and also give links to my fics. If you love Mikannie, do follow me! Let's keep Mikannie alive, guys ^^ I'm gonna start trying to write much more fic for them


End file.
